


A Voyage Through the Haunted Sea

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Pirates, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, And it didn't work, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, He just feels the need to be perfect, I, I can make Logan as smart as I want, I curse in all my fics, I do talk about how they died, I tried to do ghosts, I was told no angst, I'm so sorry, If you want dumbass Logan tell me, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan gets haunted by two pirates and fucking hates it, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Slightly - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), This is my fanfic account, but he's canonically logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Logically speaking, ghosts aren't real.  There is no true evidence of ghosts existing, and the world would be flooded in them if that was true.  That's what Logan believed before he met Janus and Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	A Voyage Through the Haunted Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_gay_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/gifts).



> Author fact: I changed my major to mathematics second semester of college because I was upset about the fact I couldn't take more complex maths with my original duel major of early/special education.  
> Do you want more author facts? Well, you're getting them.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry I don't know how to ghost pirate I tried my hardest.

Logan was ecstatic when he was given a ship for less than half the original price. He was warned multiple times that multiple people died in it, and there reports of hauntings from previous owners, but Logan didn't believe in ghosts. They were silly stories made to scare people. He knew murders took place as the ship belonged to pirates. He was using the ship for research in his latest novel. Logan tended to write autobiographies after spending years in historical places. He recently lived in an old, abandoned prison for about three years, writing about the building with a brief history, and how he managed to live there. That's why he thought ghosts were ridiculous. He would have found one by now with where he went. He had already put all his stuff in the captain's quarters, and he was setting sail to just live in the water. He was quite excited to venture out and document his experiences. It would be dangerous, that he knew. It was always dangerous. The prison was breaking down, and when he stayed in a bomb shelter he felt himself lose sanity due to how long he was in such a small space. The ship would be a nice kind of danger. He bought a life boat in case of emergencies, but he was excited to feel danger. He kept a locked cooler in there full of water that would last him at least two years, and he had non-perishables. His work wasn't based on him living like a pirate, but rather just his experience of pushing himself to the limit of living on water. He was probably going to get sea sick a lot, but that was fine. He set sail and sat on the main deck, just letting the water take him further into the sea. It was quite relaxing, just rocking a bit with the waves. He heard a door open behind him, and he turned around. The door down beneath the ship was slightly ajar. Logan swore he closed it, but the boat was old. When he lived inside an abandoned castle, the doors had rusted hinges and didn't close all the way. He assumed this was the same.

He got up, moving towards it. He closed it again, hearing the door click into place. It was shut. He stepped back, and before he could turn around, it opened again. Logan didn't believe in ghosts or demons, but he knew going inside would probably get him killed somehow, so he just turned around and walked back to his spot to sit and watch the water. It was surprisingly calming. He pulled out a very small journal from his pocket, writing his day one experience. He made sure to note that he needed to study that door that kept opening. Was it just that one, or did multiple doors open at random when you turned around? He wondered if pirates used this as a protection tactic to confuse intruders. He never heard of them doing it before, but he's seen worse defense mechanisms. That, or the lock needed to be fixed. Logan brought some tools with him. He could fix the door later. He would spend most of his time living in the captain's quarters, but he would use the crew quarters for the last quarter of a year. He now owned the ship, so he could always conduct more research if needed for a follow up. He had much to do. He stored wine in barrels beneath the ship where the water cases would've been stored. He would be tasting it each day to see how it developed and matured. An experiment, if you would. The wine didn't mature as well in the prison, but it did very well in the bomb shelter. The castle was what he expected it to be. When he lived in the forest, he lost the wine to bears. He tended to like fresh wine a bit more, so as the days went on in each trial he drank less and less wine. His readers just liked the first time he did it, and now he was stuck doing it each time.

He heard the door creak as the wind pushed it back and forth. He should probably go to the wheel, but he was heading to the open see still. He wasn't worried about crashing into anything or losing himself. He had his maps, compass, and he had two years worth of supplies. If he got lost after the first year, he could spend the next trying to return to land. It didn't have to be where he lived. He knew about eight languages fluently and ten more well enough to ask for directions. He was proud of his studies. He felt the need to perfect everything he did in as little time as physically possible. Sure, it let him down sometimes, but he kept moving forward because otherwise he would focus on his mistake and internalize everything he did wrong.

The door behind him slammed shut, and Logan sighed. Maybe he should fix it now. He put his journal away, got up, and went to the door, trying to pull it open. It wouldn't open. Logan pulled harder. It was locked. 

This wasn't great. It also wasn't explainable.

Logan kicked the door. It didn't budge at all. Turns out the door was sturdier than previously thought. Logan pulled out his journal again, writing down what was happening. The lock was broken. In fact, he was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be a lock on that door. He put a question mark next to a quick sketch of the door, making an arrow pointing to the door knob from the question mark. He would need to study this. He put it back in his pocket before kicking the door again slightly harder. Nothing yet. He decided the best course of action was to knock gently. It probably wouldn't do anything, but he hoped the gentle nudge knocked something into place without breaking it more than he may have already. He knocked, and it swung open.

Logan took a breath, feeling unnerved both due to fact he almost got locked out and by the fact he felt like he was being watched. He hurried in the ship, walking to the captain's quarters where everything was still neatly organized. His research was on the desk, his clothes were folded on the bed, and his books were tucked under the bed. The only difference was that there was a small notecard on the pillow of his bed. He didn't remember putting that there, so he sat down and picked it up, reading it.

_Welcome to our ship :)_

* * *

Logan had spent a few months on the ship. Two storms happened that concerned him, and he had to basically fight the ocean by steering the ship, trying not to let the ship flip against the waves. He swore he could see someone out on the desk moving the sails around. He chalked it up to the fear of being thrown overboard by the storm. He marked in his journal how hysterics have made him hallucinate. It wasn't the only time, however. Sometimes when he was eating, he felt eyes on him. He found some of his food missing at one point. Nothing too important, just a the small container of nuts was open. He searched the entire ship over and over again, looking for animals that may have snuck on, but he found none.

After the first month, he started to experience more strange happenings. He'd feel a cold sensation on his shoulder if he stayed at his desk too late, and it would only go away if he went into bed. He could sometimes see figures sitting on the bed. Nothing very clear, but he'd document the time and day he saw it.

He discovered there were no locks on the ship. He still tinkered with the door hinges, hoping them being unused for so long could explain why he couldn't open the door. He got note cards a lot. Requests for him to share the wine. Questions about his writing. Tips about how to run the ship. Logan didn't understand, but he taped them into his journal so he had proof of the mysterious notes. The tips helped, and he was thankful, but he was dumbfounded by this. There was no explanation besides the ghosts people reported. Logan didn't want to believe in that, though, so for now he said hallucinations. Maybe the ship in the middle of the ocean was his breaking point. He wouldn't be surprised.

That changed after the seventh month, though. He was working when he felt a cold sensation on his hand, and something literally plucked the pencil out of his hand and put it down before pulling him up. The candle he had was blown out. He was lead to the bed, and when he got in he felt two embodiments of cold sandwich him in the bed. One of them took his glasses off, and he felt the other push his hair back.

"Who are you?" He whispered, squinting. He could see the general shape of one, but it wasn't clear. This was the first time they laid down with him. "Please say something."

He didn't get a response. Just more fingers threading through his hair, making him shiver from the cold. The blanket was pulled up, and Logan could see there were, in fact, two other bodies around him. It was all too weird for him, and he should really document it, but one of the figures pressed a hand on his side, pinning him to the bed in a way Logan understood meant he had to sleep. Whatever they were, they weren't hostile. Maybe a bit annoying with how he was locked out of the ship at the start, but they had no ill intent. Logan closed his eyes, feeling something pressed against his head which he assumed was a kiss. He was unsure who they were. If they were fake, there was no harm, and if they were real, he only had them as contact. This was the most affection he received in a long time. He rather liked it, not that he would ever admit that. 

"Can you say something? So I know I'm not crazy? Just one word?"

Again, no response. A squeeze on his leg where the one hand was, and the one who took his glasses was laying back down. Logan rolled his eyes before closing them. He didn't fall asleep. He was focusing purely on the cold that moved around his body. The one kept threading through his hair. The grip on his leg was gone, but the hand was still there. Another two were on his chest, and his shirt protected him slightly from the chill, but he was aware they were there. He heard light breathing from both sides of himself. That was the closest he'd get to hearing words, he supposed. He put a hand over the chill on his chest, able to make out the shape of a hand. He squeezed it gently, and instantly their hands were intertwined. Logan could almost feel the smug look of the being behind him, and the one in front of him slid the hand from his hair to his cheek. It was nice and calming, if not a bit uncomfortable because of how cold it was. He could probably get used to it, though. 

"Goodnight, I suppose."

* * *

They could drink and eat. Logan would see glasses be lifted to their lips, and the liquid would just vanish. One of them really liked nuts, which he was fine sacrificing for his shipmates. They could manipulate objects, which Logan loved watching them do. They tended to communicate to him through notes. They died on the ship by odd causes. The one, Janus, died during a storm when one part of the ship fell on him, snapping his neck. Remus, the other one, died shortly after, drinking himself to unconsciousness and drowning once he fell off the boat during mourning. According to them, they were the only ones haunting this ship. Remus was slightly flirty. He was more forward, with grabbing Logan at random intervals and dipping him. Sometimes Logan would feel cold kisses on his arm or neck at random intervals, and he knew it wasn't Janus. Janus often apologized for Remus' behavior, but he also stole Logan's wine. Logan used his reviews to write thats section of his journal. 

He had tried every language he knew. When that didn't work, he used his books to try to speak other languages, but they never responded. He tried multiple variations of sign language. Different dialects of each kind as well, but he realized that even if they understood, he would get no response. They did, however, understand English. They wrote in it, which was proof enough, but they also set up a system. Logan could only ask yes or no questions. He'd receive on tap for yes, and he'd get two for no. Remus liked writing on paper more than the system, but Janus participated in the system. 

Logan was sitting outside. Sometimes he could see them a bit, but just their outlines. It was odd, knowing they weren't fully there. He was given old photos of them. Janus had vitiligo that occurred only on one side of his face. He was quite handsome. Much more regal than himself. Remus had a mustache and wore more flashy clothes. Fashionable, but not as fancy. He added them to the journal, happy with how it was going. He wasn't lost yet. He kept track of where he was in the sea, and he was planning on going back soon. He had been out here for a bit over fourteen months. The voyage back would finish it, but he was a bit hesitant. Leaving the ship may mean leaving Remus and Janus. None of them knew if they could leave the ship. They hadn't tried, and Logan never did any research into how ghosts haunt. He could always live on the boat while it was tied to shore. He'd have to move all his things into the boat. He would also be moving to more possibly haunted structures to continue his writing.

Logan looked up, able to faintly make out Janus in front of him. Remus was sitting behind Logan, messing with his hair and poking his neck every now and then. "So, our journey is coming to an end soon, isn't it?"

Janus leaned over, tapping his arm once. Remus jabbed his back twice.

"Remus, doing that doesn't mean it isn't true. I can't live in the ocean forever. I'm alive. I need actual food I can eat. I'm sick of sardines and canned peas." Logan shuddered. "My body is begging for fresh food."

Remus let out a sigh, draping himself against Logan. Janus put a hand on his leg, tapping once.

"We could always try to get you off the ship. There's a possibility that can work. We'd have to try. I, also, own this ship legally, so it's not like I won't be able to visit often. I just sometimes need to go to new locations to conduct research. I'd be gone for a long time. I have to continue my work."

No response, but Logan knew they were listening. That was one thing he appreciated. They listened to him. He couldn't say that about many humans. Sometimes he'd go on and on about some topic he found fascinating but others found boring, and these two would hang onto every word and write notes about it, asking questions. He enjoyed that about them. He also read every single word of each note they left, making sure he understood what they tried to say. Logan, as short of a time as he had with them, found himself feeling love for them. Romantic love, that is. He didn't need to ask if they felt the same. It was an understood, unspoken fact between the three. Did Logan still question his sanity? Of course, but he didn't mind anymore.

"What holds you to the ship, do you think?"

He felt Remus release him, and the door to below the ship opened. Janus still was there, and Logan could tell he was smiling even if he couldn't see him. They waited a bit, enjoying the company before Remus returned, holding a box. He put it in Logan's lap, resuming his spot against Logan's back. Logan opened the box, a little disturbed to see a glass eyeball and a lock of hair.

"Whose glass eye--"

Remus immediately poked his side, almost excited to share his eye.

"And I assume the hair is Janus'?"

A soft tap on his leg.

"Alright. We'll test this once we land. Would you both care to accompany me off this ship once we return to shore?"

Immediate pokes from the two.

"Alright. We'll see if it works, and if it doesn't, I'll see how I can incorporate the ship into my daily life. Also, I'm still sleeping in the crew quarters. Stop trying to take me to the captain's quarters when I'm asleep."

Both of them tapped twice, and Remus grabbed his pencil and a small note card that they carried around now.

_You can try, but we know it's not comfortable in there. Suffer with us trying to take care of you._

Logan let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "Remus, that sounds like the best suffering."

* * *

He kept the hair in a locket, and the eye was made into a ring. Logan didn't leave the house without the pieces of jewelry on him. They developed a sort of communication based off facial expression and touching. If Logan looked at something one of them wanted, they'd tap him. If Logan was working too hard or worrying about his next written piece, one of them would pull him away from whatever he was doing. Logan wasn't crazy. The letters were real, and he had others who watched as one of them lifted something up. He had proof they were real.

They still spent time on the ship. Janus preferred the ocean. He claimed it was his calling. Remus, however, was happy on land. He didn't enjoy being a pirate as much as Janus. He just wanted to support his boyfriend with his dreams, so he went along with it. They didn't understand how Logan kept fresh food from rotting so well. They never had that luxury when they were alive, and they also didn't understand why Logan would keep his money on him instead of spending it before it got stolen. He had to explain how things changed since they were alive. Money was needed, and refrigerators were a thing. Still, he bought a bed big enough for the three of them and extra blankets after discovering that Janus and Remus were eternally cold and weren't just a cold touch. It made sleeping in the same bed much easier, especially during the winter.

Realistically speaking, Logan lived alone. He wasn't being haunted by two men he considered to be his lovers. Ghosts weren't real, and he certainly didn't believe in them.

Honestly speaking, there was proof of two ghosts in the world. Kept on this earth by parts of their bodies being kept in a place they called home. Now they were kept around someone the ghosts cherished, and if Logan died, there were two outcomes. He'd be buried with the jewelry, allowing Janus and Remus to rest with him. The second one was Logan would have peace in knowing there would be proof of three physical ghosts roaming the earth. 

That would be something only time could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be commented below or sent to my Tumblr (same username). Just be prepared to either see posts about math, my cat, or pictures of my face because sometimes my hair does me justice.  
> Also prepare for me to take a bit. I apologize :) finals are this week, and then I get prepared for fall semester.
> 
> Also, what happened at the start was Remus told Janus to hold the door shut whilst he wrote a note, and Janus was begging Remus to hurry the fuck up because Logan was kicking hard.


End file.
